Small appliances have various workpiece motions. In some cases, the drive motion is the same as the workpiece motion; in other cases, it is desirable to convert a particular drive motion into a different workpiece motion, such as a side-to-side drive motion to a rotary motion. The magnetic driver shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,751 moves one end of an elongated pivoted arm to which is attached a toothbrush element, in a side-to-side (back and forth), slightly arcuate manner. The workpiece vibrates in a particular manner accordingly. While that workpiece motion does provide good results, it may be desirable, for various reasons, to have the workpiece rotate through a selected arc (rotational motion), while retaining the side-to-side driving action. This would require, however, a motion conversion assembly, from side-to-side to rotational.
Apparatus for converting a side-by-side driving action, such as produced by the electromagnetic driver of the '751 patent, to a workpiece rotary action are known. Some devices involve linkage-type arrangements. However, such linkage arrangements frequently have undesirable backlash action, which can cause damping, vibration and noise. Pivot assemblies are also used, in combination with a spring element. Torsion springs can be used, but they are usually made from coil-type springs, which typically do not combine the required radial stiffness with an acceptably low torsion spring rate. Most of these known devices require various bearing structures, which are often complex, noisy and unreliable. Bearings also have their own backlash conditions.
Further, in another aspect of the present invention, spring elements are often used as part of a driving assembly in a resonant system, such as the spring assembly of the present invention. These spring assemblies usually require either tuning in some fashion or very close manufacturing tolerances, so that the resonant frequency of the spring assembly is acceptably close to the operating or drive frequency of the device, to maintain the efficiency of the resonant system.
With respect to the motion conversion assembly aspect of the present invention, it is desirable that the conversion assembly be efficient, reliable and inexpensive to manufacture. With respect to the spring assembly tuning, it is desirable that the tuning be accomplished with a simple method which can be carried out during manufacture of the assembly so that the manufacturing tolerances of the appliance can be increased (greater tolerances), thereby decreasing the cost of manufacture of the appliance, as well as substantially reducing the number of appliances rejected during manufacture.